


you had me at hello

by grimsoul



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, jisung is an e-boy and in a band, renjun is in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimsoul/pseuds/grimsoul
Summary: Renjun blinks, trying to process everything in his mind. He then turns to his best friend, mouth agape. “Are we just gonna ignore that Jisung thinks I’m cute?” he asks dumbly.“Dude,” Hyuck says. “We been knew.We been fucking knew.Isn’t that why you keep flirting with him?”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 20
Kudos: 252





	you had me at hello

**Author's Note:**

> title is from adtr's you had me at hello <33
> 
> rensung nation pls make some NOISE !!!

“Dude, he’s here again.”

Sure enough, the sound that the door chimes make catches Renjun’s attention as the doors open. A tall boy enters, looking out of place in the spring and summer vibe of the cafe. He’s wearing a band shirt partnered with a red flannel despite the sweltering heat of the summer air and the high sun. His black ripped jeans are hugging his legs so tight that they emphasized them even more.

Within the pastel walls of the cafe, he sure is eye catching. 

“Good morning. What can I get you?” Renjun asks with a smile when the boy approaches the counter. The boy cocks his head to the side, looking up at the menu. The way he bites his lip as he thinks is so damn adorable but Renjun’s not going to say that.

Though after five minutes, the boy remains orderless. “How about tea, sir? For a change,” Renjun asks sweetly.

“I think I’ll just have a small iced americano,” the boy replies. “With three shots of espresso.”

“Right. A small iced americano with three shots of espresso coming right up!” Renjun grabs the smallest cup and prepares his Sharpie. “May I get your name, sir?”

Of course, Renjun knows his name but for the sake of formality and being professional, he always asks. How can he forget his name when the boy goes to the cafe and orders the same thing every fucking day? Plus, he’s cute so Renjun did take note of his name the first time. 

“Jisung,” the boy says with a small smile.

Renjun’s heart definitely did a thing but he ignores that. He can’t have himself ruining an order just because Jisung smiled at him. 

Jisung pays for his order and goes to the table at the corner where Renjun can see him clearly from the cashier. At this point, the table has been reserved solely for Jisung. Though he won’t admit, Renjun did put more effort in cleaning that table than the other ones. 

Donghyuck gives him a pointed look as Renjun prepares the drink. You see, Renjun’s not on the barista duty today but for a certain boy at the corner, he’d gladly make Donghyuck jobless even for just a second.

“He’s ordering the same shit everyday,” Donghyuck points out. “As much as I’m glad he’s keeping this business open and therefore making us not jobless, I am quite alarmed about his caffeine intake. I mean, three shots for a small cup, really?”

To be honest, Renjun is concerned too, so he lessens the espresso shot from three to just one and a half. It’s not like Jisung’s going to notice, right? At this point, his taste buds should be numb by the taste of coffee.

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow as he watches Renjun prepare the drink. “Huh. Perhaps you did something.”

With a tap on his temple, Renjun says, “What can I say? I do have a galaxy brain after all.”

“You’re a nerd, that’s what you are,” Donghyuck sneers. 

Rolling his eyes, Renjun goes to Jisung’s table and places his order with a smile. Jisung nods back curtly, keeping his gaze on the table. Renjun suppresses the chuckle on his throat. It’s hard to hold back his reactions when this boy right here is being too cute and Renjun bets he’s not even aware about it.

After lingering more than he should have to at the table, Renjun goes back to the register. He watches Jisung there instead and he’s not even being subtle about it. Renjun props his elbows on the counter and rests his cheeks on his hands. Behind him, Donghyuck scoffs but he can’t really bring himself to care about what Donghyuck thinks.

Jisung sits there playing that confusing game on his phone, the cup of coffee sweating and neglected. He does that too everyday. When he receives his order, he’d just play on his phone, and after a few minutes, he’d leave.

Though today he seems to be in a hurry. It’s not even five minutes since he got his order but he’s already standing up and getting ready to leave. He brings the cup with him and exits the cafe without so much a single glance to Renjun, or even Donghyuck for that matter.

Finding it weird, Renjun looks at his best friend for answers. Donghyuck only shrugs and says, “Maybe he’s finding the cafe boring now.”

And if Jisung does, Renjun can’t blame him. Renjun himself wants to go home now and it’s been only twenty minutes since his shift started. If he weren’t only a broke college student, he wouldn’t be here right now. But God has his favorites and Renjun isn’t definitely one of them.

* * *

The next morning Renjun watches the door intently. The coffee machines kind of block his vision but he doesn’t mind. No one really visits the cafe at this early time of the morning anyway. No one except Jisung.

Renjun would never forget the first time he met Jisung. It was his first day and he was kind of excited that he’s going to work with his best friend, not knowing that this would be the most boring job ever. Jisung walked in, looking like he just came straight out of an emo band’s music video. His black shirt had holes in them and no one should be able to pull that off, but Jisung did magnificently. Several chains dangled from his dark ripped jeans and underneath that, he was wearing fishnet tights which absolutely made Renjun’s mind go haywire. Around his slender neck was a belt-like collar that had Renjun immediately looking away, his gaze landing on Jisung’s face instead. 

He scanned it. Once. Twice. And it was the fucking coup de grâce. 

He’s cute, there was no doubt about that. But the way he looked that day just had Renjun’s breath taken away from him. His expression was stoic, as expected from someone who looks like he blasts Lil Peep songs everyday. He had a glittery, red eyeshadow on that was blended to perfection. His eyeliner accentuated his eyes and if Renjun could, he’d stare at them all day long. Surrounding his eyes were cute little doodles made from what seemed to be liquid eyeliner. There were hearts and little x’s and it should give the aura of intimidation but Renjun just wanted to boop his nose at that moment.

Donghyuck didn’t seem unfazed as he rolled his eyes. “Great. A fucking e-boy,” he muttered.

Renjun smacked him. “Hey. Be nice.”

“You just think he’s cute,” Donghyuck retorted.

“I do not,” Renjun denied.

“Tall? Mysterious? An e-boy? That’s your whole type right there, Huang Renjun.”

So what if Jisung is indeed Renjun’s type? That’s not a bad thing, right? 

Though the only bad thing that happened that day was Renjun babbling like a fool as he offered Jisung their best-sellers, which the latter ignored as he ordered an iced americano with three shots of espresso. Renjun only hoped that Jisung would come back despite his fiasco.

And he did. For the next forty days.

Renjun watches as a new face enters the cafe. The said new face looks too happy for someone going to a cafe at eight in the morning. Though Donghyuck seems interested as he leans over the register with a cheeky smile of his own. Renjun has a bad feeling that this won’t end well.

“Hi!” the boy chirps. “I just have a concern. You see, I’ve been ordering the same thing here everyday and everything’s perfect. But yesterday, I think you may have confused my order with the others.”

Donghyuck looks at Renjun slowly, eyebrows raised. “What the fuck is this pretty boy saying?” his eyes seem to say.

They rarely get a lot of customers so there’s no way they would mix up orders. Plus, if this man orders here everyday as he claims, Renjun—especially Donghyuck—would definitely remember him. His fluffy pink hair, his pastel pink shirt, and his saccharine smile aren’t exactly easy to forget.

Clearing his throat, Renjun walks towards the register and asks, “May I know what you ordered yesterday, sir?”

“Iced americano,” he says. “With three shots of espresso.”

Beside Renjun, Donghyuck forces himself not to laugh. Renjun subtly elbows him which only causes Donghyuck to choke on his laughter and cough loudly. The customer watches him with concern. 

“Um. Excuse me, sir, but the only person who orders that was—”

“Park Jisung,” the pink-haired man cuts him off. “Yeah. He always insists to buy my coffee because he finds the new worker cute.” 

Donghyuck chokes on his laughter even more and Renjun almost kicks him. All the while, the man squints at them. “Well, aren’t you two quite new here? Where’s Yuta and Doyoung?”

Yes, Renjun and Donghyuck are indeed quite new in the cafe. After all, they only started during the start of the summer vacation. Doyoung was about to go on a two-month long seminar abroad and asked Donghyuck to cover for him. Then Yuta wanted to go back to Japan so Renjun immediately grabbed the opportunity for himself.

“They’re away for the whole summer. But they’ll be back,” Renjun answers.

“Huh. They didn’t mention that to me,” the man says, completely nonchalant as if he didn’t just reveal something earlier. “Well, that’s just my concern. I really need that coffee, y’know?”

Finally recovered, Donghyuck says, “Honestly, Renjun here got worried that Jisung drinks that amount of caffeine everyday.”

The man gapes, eyes shimmering. Renjun tries to pinch his best friend underneath the counter but Donghyuck swiftly moves. “Aw, you’re Renjun!” the man says to him. “That’s so sweet! Jisung is not going to believe this.”

At this point, Renjun feels his face getting warm. And Donghyuck finds the sight amusing.

“I’m Jaemin, by the way,” says the customer, offering his hand. 

But before Renjun can take it, Donghyuck sweeps in and takes it instead. “Donghyuck,” he says with a wink.

Jaemin’s smile gets wider. “Cute,” he says.

Now it’s Donghyuck who looks like a tomato and Renjun doesn’t let it pass. He grabs his phone and takes a somewhat blurry photo of his best friend. Donghyuck’s redness can still be seen though, so it suffices. Donghyuck doesn’t even have the will to glare at him as he stares blankly at the counter, processing what happened.

“Anyway,” Jaemin says. “I’m glad you guys are concerned but it’s three shots or nothing.”

Renjun nods understandingly. “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

With one last smile and a thanks, Jaemin leaves the cafe, definitely aware that two boys are staring at his back. Through the windows, they watch him strut on the street as if he owns the place and when he turns at the corner, Donghyuck lets out a deep breath.

“What the fuck was that,” he breathes.

Renjun blinks, trying to process everything in his mind. He then turns to his best friend, mouth agape. “Are we just gonna ignore that Jisung thinks I’m cute?” he asks dumbly.

“Dude,” Hyuck says. “We been knew. _We been fucking knew._ Isn’t that why you keep flirting with him?”

“I certainly do not,” Renjun denies.

Donghyuck’s lips go into a straight line. “You cannot be serious right now. Do you want me to remind you?”

And so Donghyuck does. 

* * *

**Exhibit A: You Called Him Cute**

Renjun glared at the floor standing air conditioner as if that would bring it back to life. Unfortunately for him, Donghyuck, and the nonexistent customers of the cafe, it didn’t work. 

The pieces of steel near the door chimed and Jisung walked in. Despite the unforgiving weather, he was still in a pair of jeans and a black jacket. The consequence was quite evident as his neck and forehead were glistening with sweat. He fanned his face with his large hand as he walked to the counter. And as usual, he looked up at the menu. Then he blew air into his cheeks and Renjun just lost it.

“Cute,” he blurted out quite loudly.

Jisung’s eyes widened, his neck and ears turning red. Renjun couldn’t suppress the giggle in his throat. The boy in front of him was just too adorable and he should definitely know that. 

“Uh, t-thanks,” Jisung mumbled.

“You’re welcome, cutie,” Renjun replied sweetly.

And if it was possible, Jisung may have combusted at that moment. Renjun, like the little shit he was, giggled once more and cherished the sight.

(“So what if I called him cute? He is cute.”

“Renjun, you never call anything cute! You despise cute things,” Donghyuck reasons exasperatedly. “And you giggled at him. Oh my god, you fucking giggled.”

Renjun frowns at his friend. He is still not convinced.)

**Exhibit B: You May Or May Have Not Asked For His Number**

Just like any other day, Jisung waited for his order at his table.

Renjun watched him as he prepared the drink. Though unlike other days, Jisung wasn’t playing on his phone. This time, he was looking at the cafe as if it was his first time there. In reality, it was his twenty-fifth visit now. (No, Renjun definitely didn’t keep count. He just knew some facts.)

“Can you like keep your eyes on the drink you’re making?” Donghyuck commented.

“Shut up.”

“Oh, and don’t forget to make him answer the service review. We need that.”

So before delivering the order, Renjun grabbed the paper and a pen which happened to be an obnoxious yellow Hello Kitty pen. He was sure Jisung wouldn’t mind. 

He placed the cup on the table and handed Jisung the sheet of paper and the pen. “Hi. If you have time please answer our service quality review so we can know how to improve our service.”

Jisung scanned the paper briefly. “Do I need to answer everything?”

“Just the one with the check marks,” Renjun answered and pointed out the said check marks on the paper. “If you want, you can also scribble your number at the back.”

Jisung stared at the paper, dumbfounded, his mouth forming a little “o.” Renjun fought the urge to pinch the boy’s cheeks right there and then. With a soft laugh, he left the table to let Jisung answer the review peacefully.

Behind the counter, Donghyuck was staring at him in both amazement and disbelief.

Jisung gave the review as he went out of the cafe, giving Renjun a small nod. And to Renjun’s delight, a series of numbers were scribbled messily on the back. He may or may have not kept that review instead of passing it to their manager.

(“Have you texted him?” Donghyuck asks, munching on a muffin.

“Uh. No? What for?”

“You’re fucking unbelievable.”)

**Exhibit C: You Went On A Date (Sort Of)**

To say that Renjun was bored out of his mind would be an understatement. When he applied for the job, he wished that it wouldn’t be too difficult. He knew how hard it is to be a service crew. But he didn’t want this job to be that easy wherein Renjun could sleep and he’d miss out on nothing.

Donghyuck didn’t seem to mind as he played Animal Crossing at one of the tables with his legs propped up on to another chair. Renjun almost wanted to whine.

His savior from this endless boredom came in a form of a 180-centimeter boy. Jisung’s black hair almost fell over to his eyes, which were behind a pair of steel-rimmed round glasses. Renjun could see his dangling earring sway as he walked. And if it weren’t for Donghyuck’s loud “Ahem,” he was sure he would’ve gawked there like an idiot for minutes.

Shaking his head, Renjun smiled. “Good morning! May I take your order please?”

Jisung ordered his usual drink and Renjun prepared it. He also grabbed some macarons and placed them neatly on a small plate. Ignoring the questionable look on Donghyuck’s face, Renjun went to Jisung’s table and placed his order.

The boy stared at the plate of macarons as if they were going to bite him before looking up at Renjun, eyes full of confusion. “I didn’t order these.”

“I know. It’s on the house,” Renjun said, completing it with a wink. 

He didn’t miss how Jisung stiffened. Fuck it, Renjun thought. He reached out his hand and pinched Jisung’s cheek slightly. He watched in astonishment as the skin stretched like it was a piece of slime. 

Seeing that Jisung looked like he couldn’t breathe, Renjun retracted his hand. “Sorry. I couldn’t resist,” he apologized.

Not knowing what to say, Jisung only nodded.

Renjun knew he should go back to the counter. Though he didn’t know what some sort of spirit possessed him as he pulled out the chair across from Jisung’s and sat on it like it was the plan all along. Jisung stared at him in bewilderment.

He gave the boy a smile before pushing the plate of macarons towards him. “Try them. I made them.”

With hesitation on his whole body, Jisung took a piece from the plate. Renjun couldn’t take his eyes off as Jisung’s pink lips opened, half of the macaron going inside his mouth. It was agonizingly slow how Jisung’s teeth sank into the sweet treat but Renjun couldn’t look away. Not until the soft crunch brought him back to his senses.

“Is it good?” Renjun asked.

Still chewing, Jisung nodded as a smile formed on his pretty eyes. Renjun’s gaze moved on to his black hair which looked so soft and silky. He wondered how would it feel if he were to run his hands through it. And before Renjun knew it, his hand was already across the table, reaching for Jisung’s head. 

At first, he only petted it, making Jisung freeze in his seat. Then he finally ran his hands through his hair. Jisung slightly leaned his head as his eyes fluttered close, his mouth opening. Renjun couldn’t ignore the heavy feeling in his stomach, especially his heart beating fast in his chest like it was going to explode.

From Jisung’s hair, Renjun ran his hand down on his face, caressing his cheeks before traveling it near his chin. With his thumb, he removed the small crumbs around Jisung’s parted lips. If Renjun wasn’t aware that they were still in the cafe, he might’ve done something more. So before his impulsiveness could take over, he pulled his hand away immediately.

Jisung opened his eyes and suddenly became aware of the situation. His eyes grew wide and he dipped his head down, his whole face turning into a deep shade of red. 

“Are you okay, Jisung?” Renjun asked, genuinely worried.

The said boy only nodded in response. The silence grew around them that it was almost palpable. Renjun thought that maybe he shouldn’t have done it. Maybe he should’ve went back to the counter and continue his boring ass job. Then Jisung suddenly stood up, drink clutched in his hand.

Renjun couldn’t hide the disappointment in his face. He should’ve known this would only lead to a disaster. With his eyes still fixed on Jisung’s now empty seat, he didn’t feel Jisung leaning beside him until there was something soft pressing against his cheek. 

He turned abruptly to find Jisung pulling away. Though there were still traces of that shy boy in his eyes, Jisung looked confident and certain. He gave Renjun a smile and with the softest voice that Renjun ever heard from the boy, he said, “See you tomorrow, Renjun.”

Renjun, still dumbstruck, stayed at the table for almost twenty minutes. The ghost of Jisung’s lips still tangible on his cheek.

(“It’s not a date,” Renjun says unconvincingly after Donghyuck told his tales.

Donghyuck looks like he’s about to slap him back to his senses but he doesn’t. Instead, he rolls his eyes and flicks Renjun’s forehead. “Dude, you were at his table. You guys were disgustingly flirting like I wasn’t in the room,” he says. “And he kissed you. He kissed you!”

Renjun doesn’t need to be reminded twice. He remembers it as clear as a summer day. 

“So?” he says stubbornly.

His best friend stares at him in disbelief before going through a series of whines. “You’re unbelievable,” Donghyuck says. “Why can’t you just ask him out?”

“What?” Renjun asks sheepishly. “I don’t like him like that.”

“Oh my god, you dumb bitch.” Donghyuck groans in frustration and he looks like he’s about to rip his hair out. “You can’t be real. You like him, you idiot. That weird feeling in your chest whenever you see him means you like him. I have never seen you like this except when you go to art museums. It’s like you’re looking at the stars whenever you see him.”

Not knowing what to say, Renjun blatantly ignores his best friend which earns him another groan.

“I seriously can’t believe how good and bad you are at this. It fucking amazes me.”

“Just go back to work, Hyuck.”

Donghyuck scoffs. “What work?”)

* * *

So perhaps Renjun does know that he likes Jisung _that_ way. It’s not like he’s inexperienced in this area, he has dated a few people at the university. And that’s the thing, Renjun is a college student who barely makes it alive after examinations. His failed relationships only have one common denominator, and that is Renjun not having enough time to spend it with the other. He doesn’t even know if he’ll see Jisung again after this job. He doesn’t even know where Jisung’s from or if he goes to a university. It can just be another failure resulting to his heart break.

In Renjun’s mind, he’s being practical. But Donghyuck thinks it’s stupid. Well, to be fair, he finds a lot of things stupid.

Nevertheless, Renjun can’t ignore the fact that he’s drawn to Jisung like he’s one huge block of magnet and Renjun is nothing but a tiny screw. During one of his many visits in the cafe, Renjun learned that Jisung is indeed in a band as a bassist. And if Renjun’s going to be honest, he wants to see the boy perform at least once. (Or a few hundred times, it doesn’t really matter.) He also learned that he likes hearing Jisung’s voice; how it matches his demeanor but completely in contrast with his adorable face. Jisung also loves macarons so Renjun puts more effort in making them. Sometimes he doesn’t even make it for the cafe anymore, he just makes it for Jisung alone. He doesn’t care if he’s using the cafe’s stocks. As long as Jisung’s contented, he’s fine with it.

The point is Renjun can’t stay away no matter what his brain says. He’s not going to lie, it makes him confused. But honestly, when it’s about Jisung, things don’t make sense anymore and Renjun doesn’t really give a shit.

So he waits for Jisung. He waits and he waits and he waits. But Jisung never comes back.

Donghyuck feels his agitation. After all, the cafe is not the same anymore without a certain boy ordering a death drink. That coffee addict friend of Jisung’s doesn’t come back either, and Renjun thinks of the worst things possible.

His fingers itch to pull out his phone and text Jisung, the service review safely tucked underneath his phone case. It’s only a few easy steps and Renjun may get his answer. Though his stubborn mind forbids him to do so.

“If you don’t text him, I’ll grab your phone and do it myself,” Donghyuck threatens.

And so Renjun does. 

Biting his lip in anxiousness, he thinks of a good thing to start with. 

_i miss you_

No. That sounds too obvious and really weird if you think about it.

_where are you?_

Too demanding.

_ur not going to the cafe anymore? we don’t have customers now_

Now that’s just fucking worse. It’s weird and sounds like Renjun’s using him so they won’t run out of customers. Renjun emits a loud whine at the back of his throat. He didn’t know texting someone would be this hard.

Finally after a series of thinking and revisions, Renjun sends Jisung a text message.

 _hi! this is renjun. i’m just wondering if ur ok?_

It’s not too demanding and it’s not too obvious either. It just sounds like a friend concerned about another friend. Nothing more, nothing less. 

He sets back his phone in his pocket and patiently waits for Jisung to reply. Though the boy never does.

Ten days has passed and there’s still no sign of Jisung. At this point, Renjun loses the will to go to work. The remaining drop of motivation drags him everyday like a weightless sack. Donghyuck tries to cheer him up, making him cake and macarons. Renjun indulges himself in the sweet treat though he avoids the latter as it only reminds him of a certain e-boy looking boy.

Donghyuck, like the good friend he is, takes the cashier duty for a few days. (“Don’t think I’m going soft on you. I just don’t want your gloomy face to scare our customers.”) Renjun stays behind the counter, busying himself with making drinks and making even more desserts. 

It doesn’t take that long for Renjun to go back to normal. It couldn’t be the same for how he feels, however. He goes to work with a smile on his face now, and he’s back to his regular cashier duty. He distracts himself with all kinds of things, even cleaning the cafe which he hates the most.

He feels good. He feels fine.

It’s another good day when Donghyuck tells him he can’t go to work. The sun is rising beautifully, the dark sky turning brighter and brighter. The best part is the heat is not as bad as it used to be. Now Renjun can wear some of his shirts and not sweat while doing nothing. 

He takes a deep breath, letting the fresh air fill his lungs. Then he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was Donghyuck: _hey sorry can’t go back to work got the flu ://_

 _want me to come over later? bring you soup?_ Renjun replies.

_nah. don’t want u getting sick bc of me. manager will kill us if his only two employees got sick at the same time lol_

Renjun thought that working at a cafe that doesn’t have a lot of customers is bad. Try working alone at the said cafe, Renjun feels like dying within the first five minutes. 

The day goes painfully slow. Renjun has done all of the necessary and unnecessary chores already but he still has a lot of time. He almost falls asleep. He bakes again. Then he cleans again. It feels like an unending nightmare that Renjun almost wants to storm out.

So when the sun is almost setting and Renjun is near getting his freedom, he giddily packs everything up. He takes some of the macarons to go, otherwise they’ll just go bad. He double checks everything before locking the store up.

He pulls the roll-up outside with difficulty (this is usually Donghyuck’s job, don’t judge him) and locks it. And when he turns around, he almost feels like he’s going to have a heart attack.

Standing there in all his glory is none other than Jisung himself. Like any other day, he’s wearing a black shirt tucked underneath his pants. Though his skinny dark jeans are now replaced by a pair of ripped denim ones, and Renjun thinks he likes it. Honestly, Jisung can wear anything and Renjun will absolutely still like it. His eyes that are perfectly lined with blue eyeshadow and black eyeliner seem to say something. Renjun wonders what it is.

“Hi,” Jisung greets, putting his hands in his pockets.

Renjun didn’t know that hearing his voice again would feel heavenly. Though at the same time, it feels like his breath is getting knocked out of him that he has to remind himself to breathe. Despite his somberness for the past few days, Renjun only realizes how much he really missed seeing Jisung.

“Hello,” he croaks out. “Where have you been?”

A chuckle escapes his pink lips. “We had a band competition so we had to practice a lot. Sorry for not showing up,” Jisung explains. Then he scratches the back of his neck. “Sorry for not texting you either. It will only distract me.”

Renjun fights the urge to scream about how cute the boy was. He fixes his composure and returns a smile. “It’s fine. I wish I’ve seen you perform though.”

“That would be a bad idea,” Jisung says.

Renjun can’t help but frown, his heart dropping a little. “Oh. Why?”

Realizing the look on Renjun’s face, Jisung shakes head frantically and starts to ramble. “No, it’s not you! It’s just that if you were there I would be so distracted, like I wouldn’t be able to keep my eyes off you and I’d probably forget the chords. You know, we really wanted to win the competition so I couldn’t have that and it would be embarrassing especially because you were there—”

Renjun can’t help the loud laughter coming out of his throat, which catches Jisung off guard. The boy blinks at him, terribly confused. So Renjun grabs his hand and squeezes it with reassurance. “Hey. It’s fine,” he says, watching Jisung relax with his voice. “But maybe next time you’ll invite me, no? It’ll be a great date.”

Jisung almost chokes on thin air. “D-date?”

“Oh,” Renjun says, already pulling his hand away from Jisung’s. “I’m sorry I thought you—”

But Jisung grips his hand tight before he can slip away. “Of course,” he says breathlessly. “It’ll be a perfect date.”

Renjun doesn’t ignore the warm feeling from his chest spreading all over his body, so he acts on it. Slightly tiptoeing, Renjun grabs Jisung by the neck and he doesn’t miss how Jisung shivers under his touch. And no matter how much he has prepared for this exact moment, he still feels underprepared as he feels Jisung soft lips against his.

At first, it was faint and light as if they’re both hesitating. Then Jisung closes the gap in a swift, forceful motion that has Renjun staggering back. He thinks he’s going to fall but a pair of large, solid hands grips his waist and Renjun can’t suppress the soft noise coming out of his lips. It only makes Jisung kiss him even more and Renjun encircles his arms around his neck, not wanting to let go.

When they pull apart to breathe, Jisung’s face is red and Renjun’s is probably redder. He quickly eyes their surrounding, silently thankful that the streets are empty except for them. Renjun licks his lips and Jisung takes it as another chance to give him a quick kiss. Renjun almost reaches to clutch Jisung’s shirt but he controls himself.

“Um, so do you wanna come over to my place?” Jisung asks shyly.

Renjun’s heart screams yes.

He knows that his mind wants to say no but to be truthful, he doesn’t really give a shit what his mind says right now. For a certain boy named Park Jisung, Renjun is ready to throw away being practical. All he wants to do is make Jisung happy. And of course, kiss him a little bit more.

So with a shy smile of his own, Renjun takes Jisung’s hand in his small ones and says, “Sure. Lead the way, baby boy.”


End file.
